Talk:Blind
Easier to hit? I've noticed that blind enemies are also easier to hit. I'm not exactly sure why, but it seems like the blind guys are also flatfooted. Can anyone confirm this? -- Jjjhhhlll 12:54, 21 Nov 2005 (PST) * I have also seen this from the character point of veiw. Even Dwarven Defenders with defensive awareness. However if you are blind how are you aware? I was also told that blind fighting is supposed to remove that effect. Also was told that undead should be immune to the blind effect. Now to do some testing to see if this is true. DaBear 14:14, 21 Nov 2005 (PST) Immunity? Any way of avoiding blindness in the game through spells or items? It seems immunity to mind-affecting spells doesn't stop Word of Faith from blinding a player character. Harleyquin 05:20, 27 March 2006 (PST) *High Fort save, immunity against the specific spell, spell school or spell level. GhostNWN 05:46, 27 March 2006 (PST) Blind-fight Hi. Blind fight actually does NOT negate -4 ab penalty of being blind. Easy to test. -- 20 December 2010 True seeing It doesnt seems to me that blind target with true seeing is flatfooted. How else to explain i dont get sneak attack? --ShaDoOoW 14:25, September 16, 2011 (UTC) :My notes indicate that when I tested this I had a creature engaged in a long melee combat against a true-seeing blind character (without uncanny dodge) with combat debugging on. The dex modifier AC on the character was dropped. I did not check sneak attack then. WhiZard 15:11, September 16, 2011 (UTC) :One other possibility might be the "attacker invisible" bug. When dealing with invisibility, your character gets a +2 against an enemy target so long as you cannot see through your own invisibility (rather than whether or not the target can see through). Since blindness also uses "attacker invisible" it might be likely that it creates the same bug from the other perspective (testing whether or not the attacker can see through the target's blindness). I'll look into testing this aspect some time later. Blind fight feat, however, does not display either bug. WhiZard 15:28, September 16, 2011 (UTC) *From my testing it seems that True seeing effect negates being flatfooted. Blinded creature with true seeing wont stop attacking when a blind effect is applied on her and she may normally see her opponents while anything else is black. 50% miss chance is however still applied, couldnt test what about skills and +2 attacker's ab. --ShaDoOoW 00:34, October 8, 2011 (UTC) :* Yes, my recent testing indicates that I might have previously swapped blindfight and trueseeing when recording on this issue, as blind fight will get the flatfooted AC negations (even when the attacker is heard) while trueseeing does not. I'm not sure how far this is extended (as far as articles that might need to be changed), but your contention that trueseeing prevents flatfootedness is correct. WhiZard 01:35, October 8, 2011 (UTC) :* Seems that casted true seeing doesn't negate the flat, while TS on item does... 19:58, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Could someone make a table of penalties w/o true seeing and blind fight? The way its written is really hard to understand it and determine which benefits gets the player fighting with blinded creature. 19:27, August 30, 2012 (UTC)